Inuyasha to Kagome - 犬夜叉とかごめ
by Yokohani
Summary: Inuyasha, quien es tildado de pervertido por toda la preparatoria, nos cuenta en una charla cara a cara sobre su virginal vida y algo más. [One-Shot] [Lemon en el proximo Capítulo] [Ooc Total, AU] Pa' darle un toque de alegría a tu día.
1. Inuyasha

**Yyy aqui otro one-shot picanton, nada de historias ni nada de eso, aqui señoras vamos directo al grano... Ahora poniéndome seria, espero que ustedes puedan ayudarme a mejorar en cuanto a lemons se trata puesto que soy basicamente una principiante en este tema.**

 **Advertencia : Este one-shot contiene lemon, no me hago responsable porque tu madre te mande a un convento si te encuentra leyendo esto**

* * *

Aquí estaba yo recostado en mi cama sudando, no solo por la horrible ola de calor que había en estos momentos en todo Japón, sino porque hacia bastante tiempo que había colado mi mano derecha bajo mi pantalón para tomar mi miembro.

 _—Definitivamente aceptar ver una película con Miroku fue mala idea, seguramente le hecho alguna droga en mi bebida._

Suspire y fruncí el entrecejo, esto se sentia malditamente bien, aumente la velocidad de mi mano y a los pocos minutos tuve que reprimir un gemido al llegar al clímax, sin darme cuenta había acabado sentado y mi cama termino siendo un desastre, golpee mi frente y me dirigí al baño para tomar una ducha helada, de paso recogí las sabanas y las arrojé al cesto de lavandería, desate mi cabello, que por cierto era largo y negro.

 _— Oh lo siento, no me he presentado correctamente._

Dije mientras esbozaba una sonrisa galante y me sacaba la camisa arrojándola a algún lugar en la oscuridad.

 _— Mi nombre es Inuyasha Taisho, 16 años asisto a la preparatoria Sengoku, vivo solo en un apartamento ya que mi instituto queda demasiado lejos de la casa de mis padres, mi altura es algo anormal si se me compara con un nipones normal, me han acusado de ser afeminado debido a que llevo el cabello largo... ¿Pero saben algo? A mi me gusta, y si a ellos no alla ellos con su estética, mi piel es algo oscura, lo mas llamativo o extraño que poseo son mis ojos dorados, soy basicamente un fenómeno, pero bueno, eso pasa cuando una japonesa y un latino engendran a un niño. Bien, quizás eso de ser un 'bastardo' tenia su lado bueno, pues mi... Emm... Mi em **'Extremidad-Inferior-Central'** era bastante mas grande que la del promedio._

Sonreí al pensar en eso, tomé el shampoo y vertí el espeso liquido en mi mano para luego repartirlo por mi extenso cabello.

— _Como les decía, estoy algo más dotado que los demás, claro que es un total ddesperdicio ya que ninguna chica se me acerca debido a mi fama de **hentai-otoko** , imbecil el que me apodó de esa manera, yo no era uno de esos ancianos que se pasan el día levantando las faldas de las colegialas o de esos que manoseaban **extra-super-híper-mega-ultra-accidentalmente** los traseros de las chicas en los abarrotados trenes cuando este se movía apenas un milímetro. Aunque lo admito, puede que sea algo adicto al porno y a la masturbación, pero ¡Hey! Tengo mis derechos, claro que he visto una que otra braga pero fueron meros accidentes._

El blanco jabón se escapó de mi mano cayendo así en la ceramica, repentinamete un tic nervioso atacó a mi ceja derecha, con sigilo observe a ambos lados y mas rápido de lo que puedes decir _**'Amo el ramen más que a mi vida'**_ me inlciné y tomé el resbaladizo objeto mirando nuevamente hacia mis costados, suspire tranquilo al no ver ningún violador cerca.

— _Recuerdo una noche en la que pensé que por fin perdería mi virginidad con una extravagante chica europea con unas cuantas copas de más, claro que cuando intente besarla llego su novio corpulento y me dio la paliza mas grande de mi vida._

Lloré por unos minutos recordando la escena, tome una toalla y comonce a secar mi cuerpo.

—Como ya mencione mi mejor amigo es Miroku, quien me guió por este camino, todo comenzó una noche de verano muchos años atrás, unos seis quizás, cuando disfrutaba tranquilamente de mi helado cuando llegó él corriendo, agitaba su mano con euforia, distinguí a lo lejos que en su mano llevaba una revista. **_'—La encontre debajo de la cama de mi primo.— Murmuró el oji violeta con la respiración agitada mientras abría la revista en una pagina al azar donde se apreciaba a dos mujeres compartiendo sus lenguas mientras sus manos desaparecían en la entrepierna de la otra.— ¿Koga? —Pregunté, ese idiota solo nos llevaba dos años, siempre tuvimos una rivalidad idiota, yo era mejor en los deportes pero el nunca aceptaba su derrota, competíamos en todo, quien comía más, quien eructaba mas letras del abecedario, quien orinaba mas lejos, y nuestra ultima competencia, fue la única vez que perdí... Quien besaba mas chicas, sufrí su burla por todo el verano... Y lo sigo haciendo...'_** _—En definitiva nunca olvidaré ese día._

Murmuré mientras sonreía y tomaba otra toalla para secar mi cabello _._

 _— De acuerdo pasemos a lo interesante... Las chicas, hay buenas opciones en mi clase, por ejemplo Ayame, una pelirroja de ojos verdes excluida al igual que yo por tener rasgos diferentes, tiene unas caderas anchas y un trasero bastante grande, luego tenemos a Rin, una loli perdidamente enamorada de Sesshomaru-Sensei y por ultimo Sango, castaña, la mejor atleta de la clase, medidas perfecta, pero a pesar de que lo niegue... Le pertenece a Miroku... Luego las demás chicas son normales, ninguna destaca, se que debido a mi virginal condición debería conformarme con cualquier cosa, pero yo quiero el premio mayor... Oh see, Higurashi Kagome, dieciocho años, ultimo año de preparatoria, estudiante destacada en arte, a pesar de tener siempre un rostro serio usa un uniforme dos talles mas pequeño, por lo cual los botones de su camisa son una bomba de tiempo, hay muchos rumores de que medio instituto se la ha tirado y cada vez que le preguntan si es cierto ella solo pestañea y sigue su camino restándole importancia, siempre se la ve vagando por los pasillos como un alma en pena, a pensar de eso me siento malditamente atraído hacia ella, no se si sera porque en mi primer año llegaba atrasado al primer día de clases por lo cual arrojaba a un lado a cuanta persona se me cruzase, mas ella venia en dirección opuesta y no se si Kami me odia o me ama puesto que ambos caímos al suelo, yo sobre ella, con mi cara en medio de sus enormes y suaves pechos, no se que fue peor, que seguramente tenia las mayor cara de imbecil en ese instante, o que ella no me apartara a pesar de que varios estudiantes se agrupaban a nuestro alrededor, claro que luego de que mi cerebro lograra procesar adecuadamente la situación me aparte y pedi disculpas para luego salir corriendo como alma que lleva al Diablo al notar la creciente erección dentro del pantalón de mi uniforme. Recuerdo claramente una vez en la que 'extrañamente' no estaba prestando atención a la clase de historia y mi cabeza se dirigió automáticamente hacia la ventana, la cual proporcionaba una perfecta vista de la piscina utilizada en educación física, la que ahora se encontraba plagada de chicas dos años mayores, claro que mi vista se dirigió hacia la muy bien proporcionada azabache, recuerdo como si fuera ayer el momento exacto en que vi como su ajustado traje de baño se le pegaba como una piel, tal vista causo que tuviera una hemorragia nasal, inmediatamente fui llevado a la enfermería._

 _—_ Una ancha sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro, termine de colocarme una nueva camiseta para luego salir al balcón a tomar algo de aire, alcé mi cabeza observando la inmensa luna, mi paz se vio interrumpida cuando un suave sonido resonó junto con el de esos molestos insectos que producen un irritante sonido cuando hace calor, con poco interés ladee mi cabeza hacia la izquierda y mis ojos se abrieron de par en par.— _Oh si, olvide decirles que, Kagome es mi vecina..._

* * *

 **Bien, cambio de planes, mientras escribía me di cuenta que esto necesita una explicación asi que un poco de historia no le hace mal a nadie, tampoco es que me vaya a ir por las ramas y hablar de la infancia de cada uno, esto es mas una introducción de parte de Inuyasha, se me hizo raro escribir como si este peliplata hablara como sabiendo de nuestra existencia, pero queria intentar a ver que tal quedaba, el próximo capitulo ya habra lemon.**

 **Espero que haya sido de su agrado y si no lo fue... Pues, pues me ire a llorar a una esquina... Claro que primero las agregaré a mi lista negra c:**

 **Hablando en serio espero que puedan darme algunas opiniones sobre este Inuyasha tan pervertido, se que es muy Ooc pero GHÜÉ éh lhó ké áhí.**

 **Hentai Otoko: Hombre pervertido. Iba a poner Kuro-Hentai haciendo referencia a que le hacian burla por su tez morena pero ñaaaa**

 **Se despide Yokohani.**

 **Ohh y see niñas, Inuyasha tiene sangre latina... Y no me vengan a decir que es mentir, es mi fic y puedo decir que él es Australiano si asi se me antoja D: ... Naa bromis, bromis, no vayan a pensar que soy una gruñona c:**


	2. Novato

**Y rapidin el ultimo capitulo c: Primero que todo, Muchas gracias Kris' Neckerchief por decirme la forma correcta en la que se escribia el titulo, no tenia ni la mas minima idea (Eso pasa cuando no sabes japones y recurres al traductor ). Y serena tsukino chiba, espero el capitulo sea de tu agrado.**

 **Advertencia:** **Lemon... Otra vez.**

* * *

No estaba seguro de lo que mis ojos veían era una simple fantasia o un milagro, en el balcón de al lado estaba nada más y nada menos que Higurashi Kagome, proclamada _—Aunque ella no fuera consciente—_ dueña de mis más oscuras y húmedas fantasias, lucia algo enojada mientras observaba fijamente el ventanal como si este fuera su peor enemigo, mis ojos descendieron por si solos hacia sus pechos y tuve que cubrir mi nariz con una de mis manos para detener la hemorragia nasal que sufrí al ver que vestía una blanca y simple camiseta que le llegaba escasamente bajo el trasero, me permití fantasear momentáneamente, imaginándomela bajo mi cuerpo desnuda... _See_ , puedo imaginármelo.

— Avísame cuando llegues a la Tierra, Taisho-Kun.— Escuché que me hablaba... Momento... Kagome... Higurashi Kagome, la chica mas malditamente codiciada por todo el instituto ¿Me conoce? Tarde quizás dos minutos, media hora, toda la noche quizás en procesar aquello.— Oi, Inuyasha-Kun.—La oí canturrear mi nombre con gracia. Sacudí mi cabeza y observe su rostro con una sonrisa felina, ¿Desde cuando Kagome sonreía así?

— ¡H-Higurashi-Senpai! Buenas noches.—Dije casi a los gritos. En ese instante quise arrojarme del edificio, estaba haciendo el idiota frente a la chica que me tenia dando duchas heladas casi todos los días.—¿Que hace afuera?— Pregunté tratando de mantener una conversación algo normal.

— Salí a tomar algo de aire fresco y cuando cerré la ventana el seguro se colocó solo y quede atrapada aquí afuera.—Contestó enojada, pero segundos mas tarde su mirada se ilumino y aquella sonrisa volvió a su rostro, camino hasta al fin del balcón y apoyo sus codos en el borde de este.— ¿Puedo quedarme en tu apartamento?

 ** _¿Puedo quedarme en tu apartamento?_**

 ** _¿Puedo dormir contigo?_**

 ** _¿En tu cama?_**

 ** _¿Desnuda?_**

 ** _¿Luego de...?_**

Ok, suficiente, sentí mi miembro despertar al pensar en unas cuantas cosas que podríamos hacer mientras se queda en mi habitación, trague duro y la observe, mantenía la misma postura, su cabeza descansando en su mano derecha, el escote de su camiseta mostrando el nacimiento de sus pechos y...

— ¡Claro!—Exclame, después de todo no podía dejarla afuera, parecía que iba a llover, un momento, como pensaba...— ¿Pero como va a llegar hasta aquí?—Pregunté extrañado, observe sus ojos abrirse algo sorprendidos, poco reaccione al verla pararse en el muro del balcón.— E-Espere, ¿Que hace?— Y a los pocos segundos de decir aquello la pelinegra salto y aterrizo torpemente en mi terraza, la vi tambalearse y soltar un pequeño gritillo, ¡Iba a caerse! Apresuradamente me abalance sobre ella y la tome por el brazo halándola con tal fuerza causando que su cuerpo impactara con el mio y me fuera de espaldas al suelo, tarde unos minutos en volver a la conciencia, cuando lo note no podía respirar muy bien, moví mi cabeza y me sonroje como poca veces lo hacia al notar que las suaves formas que aplastaban mi rostro eran los pechos de la pelinegra... No me molestaría morir asfixiado ahora que lo pensaba.

— Oh, lo siento, ¿Te encuentras bien?—Y se acabo mi buena suerte, o quizás no, después de todo no se tenia a Higurashi Kagome sobre ti todos los días, asentí torpemente y ella se levanto y me ofreció su mano, la acepte gustoso y cuando finalmente estuve de pie pude verla finalmente cara a cara, era más hermosa de cerca, sus ojos, sus mejillas, su cabello azabache, trague duro al sentir mi miembro dar un tirón dentro de mi pantalón.

— Pasa por favor.—Dije tratando de llegar lo más rápido al baño y darme otra ducha de agua fría. Ambos entramos y agradecía a Kami que esa mañana había organizado mi habitación y que Miroku había pasados a llevarse todas sus revistas, ahora solo quedaba evitar que ella tocara mi computadora y todo estaria bien, obviando el hecho de que la mujer por la cual siento un gran deseo sexual va a quedarse en mi casa a dormir. Cuando me di la vuelta para decirle algo la vi sentada en mi cama con las piernas cruzadas observándome fijamente con un sentimiento que no supe describir.

— Asi que esta es la habitación de Inuyasha-Kun.—La oí murmurar mientras paseaba distraídamente su mirada por cada rincón del lugar.

— ¿Como es que me conoces?—Pregunté extrañado mientras me sentaba en la silla de mi escritorio.

— Siempre me miras desde la ventana de tu clase, en el corredor y caíste sobre mi el primer día de clases.—Contesto con tranquilidad, toda la sangre que tenia en mi cuerpo subió hasta mi rostro.

— Y-Yo puedo explicarlo.—Grité mientras me levantaba de mi asiento, que podía decirle sin parecer un pervertido, Que tal _-Ohh simplemente me gusta ver como tu camiseta se ajusta en la zona de tu pecho-_ o quizás _-No te preocupes, me gustan los hombres-_ No, definitivamente no, entonces solo me quedaba decir que...

 ** _Esperen... ¿What?_**

¿En que momento Kagome se levanto de mi cama, se acerco a mi, me acorralo contra la pared y me beso apasionadamente? ¿Y porque estaba yo pensando esto cuando podía estar disfrutando de sus labios? Cerre los ojos y trate de abrasarla, pero volvi a abrir mis ojos al sentir sus manos tomar mis muñecas y aprisionarlas contra el muro, segundos después separo sus labios de los mios y me sonrió, un hilo de saliba corría por la comisura de su labio y quise pasar mi lengua por el.

— Nee, nee Inuyasha-Kun.—Senti que me llamaba, observe sus ojos y su sonrisa infantil, abrí los ojos de par en par e iba a preguntarle que demonios había pasado cuando sentí que me daba un paro cardiaco... De nuevo.— ¿Que te parece si tenemos sexo desenfrenado hasta el amanecer?

 ** _Sexo desenfrenado hasta el amanecer..._**

 ** _Kagome y yo... Sexo desenfrenado..._**

 ** _Condones sin usar en mi escritorio y sexo con Kagome..._**

— ¿Que?— Pregunte mientras mi cerebro seguía procesando aquellas palabras.

— O simplemente podemos ir a la cama, dormir y mañana por la mañana volveré a mi apartamento y fingiremos que esto nunca paso.—Sus palabras me dejaron estupefacto, ¿Quien en su sano juicio desperdiciaría la oportunidad de acostarse con semejante chica? Solté mis muñecas que aun mantenía presas entre sus manos e invertí nuestras posiciones, sonreí ladinamente al ver su rostro algo sorprendido ¿Acaso pensaba que era un chico tímido? Le demostraría que era todo lo contrario, sin perder el tiempo tome sus labios recibiendo una inmediata respuesta, pase mis brazos por su espalda sujetándola firmemente, sentí sus pechos y sus pezones erectos a través de la tela, no me contuve y explore su boca con mi lengua sintiendo como paseaba sus manos por mi espalda y como una de sus manos bajaba mas de la cuenta apretando mi trasero, no fue una sensación desagradable pero su extraña, se suponía que Yo debería ser el que haga estas cosas, sin dar aviso alguno separe nuestros labios y descendí mis manos hasta posarlas en su gran y suave trasero levantándola en vilo la aprese entre la pared y mi cuerpo, esperaba encontrarla sorprendida o exaltada, mas solamente mordió su labio inferior observándome con lujuria mientras enredaba sus esbeltas piernas en mi cintura, bese su garganta, su cuello y descendí hasta su clavícula, el escote de la camiseta no me permitía avanzar, por lo cual, sin siquiera pedir permiso tome el borde de la blanca camisa y la desnude, cuando nuevamente dirigí mi mirada hacia su cuerpo me di cuenta de que no llevaba sujetador, abrí mis ojos de par en par, mi garganta estaba seca, eran mas perfectos de lo que había imaginado, sentí sus dedos tomar las hebras de mi cabello acercando mi cabeza a sus pechos, eran suaves y cálidos, deslice mi lengua por entre medio de ambos escuchando un suave gemido de satisfacción, mi virilidad comenzaba a doler, dirigí una de mis manos hasta su pecho derecho masajeándolo, el pezón me picaba en la palma, dirigí mi boca hacia el otro pecho estimulándolo, sintiendo sus gemidos cada vez mas fuertes, su agarre en mi cabello también se había fortalecido.

— Inuyasha-Kun, ya no lo resisto.—Gimió en mi oído mientras separaba mi cabeza de sus pechos, me sentí algo decepcionado por abandonar aquel cálido y suave lugar pero al mismo tiempo me sentía emocionado y excitado ¡Tendría sexo con Kagome! Rapidamente la solté _-Siendo delicado, claro-_ esperando que me diera alguna clase de señal para continuar, además de que quería estar seguro de que ningún fortachón rompería mi puerta reclamando que me había acostado con su novia. Claro que mi mente quedo en blanca y mi aliento se atasco en mi garganta al sentir la mano de Kagome sobre mi prominente erección, descendí mi mirada notando como de un rápido movimiento bajaba mi pantalón y mis boxers, en el momento en que tomo mi miembro con sus manos olvide el maldito calor que hace un par de minutos me atormentaba, me olvide la película que había visto hace unas horas con Miroku, Oh mierda. Baje mi mirada nuevamente y mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, _**¡Higurashi esta...!**_ Tuve que cerrar mis ojos y apoyar mis brazos contra la pared, su lengua paseándose a lo largo de mi miembro era simplemente...

— ¿Se siente bien?— Oi su pregunta a lo lejos, mi respiración se agito, abrí mis ojos y observe como mi miembro desaparecía entre sus labios, maldita sea, lo sentía cerca, sin poder evitarlo una especie de gruñido se escapo de mi garganta, sin pensar tome su cabeza obligándola a tragarse todo mi semen, pareció encantarle aquello pues no recibí protesta alguna.— Eso fue rápido.—Dijo mientras reía suavemente. Me sonroje un poco ante aquello, algo enojado tome su muñeca y la arroje sobre la cama posicionándome sobre su cuerpo, me las pagaría, observe la burla en su rostro, aquella sonrisa sardónica, me senté en la cama con algo de rudeza la despoje de su bragas _-Ignore el hecho de que a pesar de ser una mujer aun llevaba bragas de Rilakkuma-_ observe aquel lugar notando que no poseía ningún vello, dirigí mi mano hacia su entrepierna sintiéndola húmeda y caliente, ninguno desprendía la mirada del otro, la haría retorcerse del placer y tragarse sus palabras, sin previo aviso metí dos de mis dedos en su interior observando como sus ojos se abrían de par en par para luego cerrarse con fuerza segundos despued un agudo gemido inundo mis oídos, ahora el de la sonrisa era yo, lentamente los retire observando como arqueaba su espalda y con sus caderas buscaba penetrarse ella misma, Ohh disfrutaría esto...

— Inuyasha.—Su gemido me distrajo momentáneamente, con lentitud volvi a meter ambos dedos escuchando su suave gimoteo, cubrí su cuerpo con el mio, juguete con el borde de su oreja con mi lengua y atrape el lóbulo entre mis dientes, sus manos se aferraron a mi espalda, no recuerdo en que momento desapareció mi camiseta pero al diablo con eso, el dolor que me provocaba Kagome con sus uñas era excitante, aumente el ritmo de mis dedos repentinamente sintiendo como su cuerpo entero temblaba, con mi pulgar estimule aquel botón rosa _-Como tantas veces había visto en videos porno-_ notando como su espalda se arqueaba, el largo y agudo gemido que emitió casi me dejo sordo, retire mis dedos mientras ella aun se retorcia, sus ojos estaban brillantes y sus pupilas totalmente dilatadas.

— ¿Ahora quien es la que acabo rápido?— Me mofe mientras ella aun se recuperaba.

— Idiota.—Murmuró con la respiración agitada.— ¿Te burlas de todas las chicas que pasan por tu cama?— Mi sonrisa se borro de mi cara, ¿Que demonios debería de contestar?— Asi que tambien las ignoras...

— Yo nunca...— _Mierda, mierda, **mierda**._ Senti su mirada fija y expectante para segundos después escuchar un largo y fastidioso _'Ohhh'_.

— Entonces... ¿Nunca?— Su tono era neutral, parecia realmente interesada, ¿En que momento pasamos de estar en pleno acto sexual a conversar tan tranquilamente?

— Si, soy un pobre virgen de 16 años, búrlate, _**adelante**_.—Dije fastidiado...

 ** _Otra vez... ¿¡What!?_**

Sin siquiera darme cuenta Higurashi había logrado invertir nuestras posiciones, una gran sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

— ¡Kawaii!—Grito cual niña pequeña, alce las ceja sinceramente extrañado por su comportamiento, ¿Realmente se iba a burlar de mi?— No te preocupes novato, tu senpai se encargara de enseñarte muchas cosas.— Aseguró mientras me guiñaba picaramente un ojo, en ese preciso momento un tic nervioso se apoderó de mi ceja derecha, _¿Me acababa de llamar... **Novato**?_ Sin decir palabra tomó mi miembro y lo colocó en su entrada, Oh no, claro que no, coloque mis manos sobre sus hombros y la empuje causando que cayera de espaldas en la cama, antes de que protestara la penetre sintiendo su estrecho interior, Ohh Kami, su mano ni siquiera podría ser comparada con esto.— ¿Apresurado... Novato?—Juro que por como me llamo Inuyasha Taisho, que le borraría esa maldita sonrisa del rostro, tome sus caderas y la volvi a penetrar mas profundamente sintiendo como su cuerpo temblaba, aun se encontraba sensible... Una fugaz idea cruzo por mi mente, muy a mi pesar tuve que dejar el paraiso bajo la sorprendida mirada de la azabache para lograr darla vuelta.

— Levanta las caderas.—Ordené, inmediatamente Higurashi levanto su trasero, trague duro y con rapidez la penetré escuchando complacido su gemido, pegue su espalda a mi pecho alcanzando su oído.— Buena chica.—Dije con burla, recibiendo como respuesta un bufido y un tentador movimiento de caderas, con una mano me sujete para no dejar todo mi peso sobre su cuerpo y con la otra sujete firmemente su cadera, volvi a sacar mi miembro enteramente de su cavidad para luego volver a penetrarla rápida y profundamente, repeti el mismo movimiento un par de veces hasta que ya no pude controlarme...

—M-más rápido... Inuyasha.— Balbuceo con la respiración agitada y entre gemidos, inmediatamente respondi a su pedido, los gemidos inundaron la habitación, ambos cuerpos sudados se movían al compas del otro, Kagome termino primero luego le segui yo... Un par de minutos después ambos nos encontrábamos acostados en mi cama tratando de recuperar el aliento, comenzaba a refrescar gracias a la tranquila luvia que se oia de fondo. El agradable silencio se vio interrumpido por la suave vos de Kagome.

 _—¿Crees poder resistir otra ronda, Novato?_

* * *

 **No me gusto, fue decepcionante escribir este capitulo, lo escribí siete veces y este fue el que mas se acerco lo que realmente queria escribir. Se que kagome tiene una actitud muy diferente a la de como se la describe del primer capitulo, pero... Todos tenemos una segunda cara ¿No creen?**

 **Si tienen opiniones sobre el capitulo serán muy bien recibidas...**

 **Se agradece su atención!**

 **Se despide Yokohani.**


End file.
